I'm here, Lu
by Kim Aluna
Summary: Luhan terkejut dengan perubahan keluarganya yang begitu cepat dan dia merasa sedih. Tapi kemudian seseorang berhasil membuatnya kembali pulang kerumah. Yaoi with Kid!HunHan. Oneshot. Review? :3


I'm Here, Lu

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main cast: Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Length: Oneshoot

Rated: K

.

.

.

Summary:

Semua orang punya masalahnya masing-masing. Semua orang punya kehidupannya masing-masing. Tidak mungkin ada satu orang yang akan **benar-benar ada** selalu setiap saat disisimu karena mereka pasti punya kehidupan mereka masing-masing yang harus mereka jalani. Dan Luhan, walaupun tau mereka akan perlahan meninggalkannya, tetap saja terkejut.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Hai haiii ini buat semua HunHan Shipper yang haus ff HunHan yang sekarang asdfghjkl langkanyaa :') ini sebenernya rada mau curcol juga ditinggalin sahabat (cowo) karena dia punya cewe :')

.

.

.

Luhan kecil berjalan dengan semangat ke rumahnya yang berada dua blok lagi dari tempatnya sekarang. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah manisnya dan tangannya terus menerus menggenggam tali tas sekolahnya. Wajahnya bersinar di papar sinar matahari yang bersinar terik siang ini.

Ketika sepasang mata rusa indahnya menangkap siluet rumah sederhananya yang nyaman, dia terlonjak girang dan berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak lagi dia hiraukan terik panas matahari atau rasa haus yang membara di tenggorokannya. Tidak juga rasa lapar yang menggerogotinya dari sejam yang lalu.

Luhan membuka pintu pagar rumahnya dengan semangat, menutupnya kembali dengan rapi, membuka pintu rumahnya seraya mengucap salam dan meletakkan sepatunya dengan rapi di rak sepatu sebelum kemudian memakai sandal rumah dan berlari di lorong rumahnya ke ruang makan—dimana dia yakin ibunya ada disana—lalu memeluk kaki ibunya dengan senang.

"Ibu! Tebak hari ini ada apa!" Ucapnya girang dengan mata berbinar. Ibunya terlonjak kaget lalu tersenyum.

"Ibu tidak mendengar kau pulang. Mengapa terlambat, hmm?" sang Ibu bertanya seraya melanjutkan pekerjaannya—menata meja makan.

"Tadi agak lama karena guru Matematika membagikan hasil ulangan ke masing-masing murid. Dan kali ini aku mendapat 100! Aku tidak mendapat 80 lagi!" ucap Luhan ceria. Ibunya mencoba untuk tersenyum, mengelus lembut puncak kepala Luhan pelan, dan berucap,

"Anak pintar. Sekarang ganti bajumu lalu makan siang. Ibu akan mengurus adikmu dulu." Dan ibu berlalu begitu saja.

Luhan terdiam. Senyumnya pudar begitu saja.

Dia membeku. Tangannya yang menggenggam kertas ulangan—yang ingin dia banggakan pada ibunya—bergetar. Selalu seperti ini. Hanya ungkapan singkat. Tidak ada senyum tulus yang menguar, tidak ada perhatian lebih untuk melihat lembar jawabannya, tidak ada pembahasan mengenai pelajarannya.

"Baiklah, Ibu. Aku akan mengganti bajuku." Ucap Luhan lirih, matanya bergulir menatap kertas ulangannya dengan tinta merah yang membentuk angka seratus di pojok kanan atasnya lalu berjalan lesu ke arah kamarnya.

Luhan meletakkan tasnya—dan kertas ulangannya yang sudah sedikit sobek—di atas meja belajar lalu melepas kaus kakinya dan membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Dia menggulingkan tubuhnya dan memeluk boneka Bambi-nya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Menurutmu, mengapa sekarang ibu tak ada waktu lagi untukku?" tanyanya sambil menatap boneka itu.

"Oh, yeah, bisa saja. Tapi adikku tidak se-merepotkan itu hingga menyita seluruh perhatian ibu! Apa aku sudah menjadi anak nakal hingga ibu tidak mau memperhatikanku lagi?" ucap Luhan.

"Bisa jadi aku sudah melakukan kesalahan, kan, Bambi?" gumam Luhan.

Dia terdiam sejenak—memeluk boneka Bambinya dengan erat di dadanya—sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah meja makan. Disana, ibunya duduk bersama adiknya yang berbeda lima tahun dengannya yang sekarang sudah tujuh tahun.

Menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan cepat, Luhan berusaha mengenyahkan segala rasa sedih yang menimpanya ketika melihat ekspresi ibu yang sangat bahagia ketika menyuapi adik.

Luhan membawa piringnya ke rak cuci piring kemudian mencucinya sendiri—yeah, dia terbiasa melakukannya sejak beberapa bulan lalu—dalam diam. ketika kembali ke meja makan, Luhan melihat ibu masih sibuk dengan adiknya.

"Bu, boleh aku pergi ke taman?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Taman?" gerakan ibu terhenti.

"Ya. Nanti sore aku ingin pergi ke taman kompleks." Ucap Luhan pelan.

"Jangan pulang terlalu sore." ucap Ibu lalu kembali bermain bersama adik.

Luhan mengangguk sembari bergumam, "Ya" sebelum masuk ke kamar dan mencoba memejamkan matanya—dia butuh tidur siang.

Luhan benar-benar pergi ke taman kompleks sore itu. Menikmati angin sore sendirian di atas ayunan. Bibir mungilnya bersenandung lembut. Memejamkan matanya, dia mencoba untuk mengembalikan semua semangat dan moodnya yang tadi berceceran.

Ini buruk. Moodnya bahkan hancur sekali sekarang. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ketidakpedulian orang tuanya terhadapnya. Dan parahnya lagi, ini hanya terjadi padanya, tidak pada adiknya.

Luhan tidak ingin menyalahkan adiknya. Tidak, tidak. Jangan membuatnya menyalahkan dan membenci anak kecil yang masih polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa itu. Luhanlah yang sangat mengharapkan kelahiran adiknya di dunia dua tahun lalu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membenci adiknya yang bahkan selalu menatapnya dengan mata berbinar?

'Apa Luhan berbuat nakal ya?' lagi, pikiran itu hinggap di kepalanya. 'Mungkin Luhan berbuat salah dan ayah ibu sudah lelah memberitahu Luhan hal yang benar.' gumam Luhan sedih.

'Tapi Luhan salah apa ya?' tanyanya lagi dalam hati.

Luhan kesal, Luhan juga sedih dengan sikap kedua orangtuanya yang berubah perlahan. Dan Luhan jadi bertanya-tanya apa setiap orangtua juga melakukan hal yang sama pada anaknya.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang ketika ayunannya berhenti. Matanya yang tadi terpejam mulai terbuka perlahan; sedikit merasa aneh karena matanya sedikit sakit. Kakinya—yang bahkan tak sampai ke tanah ketika dia duduk di atas ayunan—bergerak, mencoba menggerakkan ayunan.

"Kau kenapa?" sebuah suara terdengar dari samping Luhan. Luhan mendongak, menatap seorang anak laki-laki dengan tangan yang menahan ayunannya.

Luhan menatap dengan bingung. Mata rusanya mengerjap pelan. Keadaan mendadak hening. Luhan seakan tak mendengar suara lain selain suara laki-laki sebayanya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Suara sedikit cadel namun sarat akan perhatian; seakan menawarkan kasih sayang berlimpah padanya.

Tangan laki-laki itu menyeka air mata di pipi Luhan, membelainya halus dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya masih sibuk menahan ayunan yang diduduki Luhan.

"Kau tidak sadar daritadi kau menangis?" tanyanya lagi. Suaranya terdengar heran.

"A..aku.." Luhan bahkan terlalu gugup untuk menjawab ketika mata mereka bersibobrok dan menciptakan rona merah tipis dipipinya dengan manis.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Matamu akan sembab jika kau banyak menangis dan itu tidak enak." Ucapnya sambil sekarang meletakkan wajah Luhan diantara kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat, menangkupnya dengan lembut.

Ibu jarinya mengusap jejak air mata yang terbentuk di pipi putih Luhan. Matanya menatap tepat di manik Luhan, wajahnya sedikit membentuk senyum tipis. Luhan mengangguk pelan dengan gugup. Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Luhan dan detik itu juga Luhan merasakan udara dingin sore di musim gugur yang menampar pipinya.

"Kurasa sekarang sudah terlalu sore. Jika kau tidak sadar, kau sudah disini setengah jam lalu dan udara semakin dingin sekarang." ucap laki-laki itu.

"Ku-kurasa masih ada beberapa menit lagi sebelum jam soreku habis." Gumam Luhan dengan cepat dan gugup.

"Tapi kau sudah kedinginan." Ucap Sehun, khawatir.

"A-aku sudah memakai jaket." Bantah Luhan.

"Tapi pipimu semakin dingin. Kau harus pulang agar tidak kedinginan." Sehun bersikeras.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin pulang kerumah." Ucap Luhan lirih.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dirumah hangat?" tanya laki-laki itu bingung.

"Tapi Luhan tidak suka kalau ibu dan ayah tidak memperhatikan Luhan di rumah." Ucap Luhan sedih. Dia menunduk, menatap sepatunya.

"Jadi namamu Luhan?" tanya laki-laki itu. Luhan mendongak, menatap ke arah manik mata yang menatapnya teduh dan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku Oh Sehun." Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil pada Luhan. "Salam kenal, Luhan." Dan Luhan baru tau namanya seindah itu ketika diucapkan oleh laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu... Sehun." Ucap Luhan, tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi... kau tetap tak ingin pulang ke rumah?" tanya Sehun.

"Kurasa iya." Luhan mengendikkan bahunya.

"Mengapa? Aku suka pulang ke rumah walaupun aku hanya sendiri disana." Sehun berucap dengan riang.

"Ibu dan Ayahku terlihat lebih mempedulikan adikku daripadaku. Aku terkadang sedih ketika aku tak diacuhkan. Mengapa kau sendiri di rumah?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ayah Ibumu pasti sibuk mengurus adik kecil yang masih lebih membutuhkan mereka daripada dirimu, Luhan." Sehun mengusap lembut rambut Luhan. "Orangtuaku pekerja keras. Mereka hanya pulang seminggu dua kali. Sejujurnya setiap hari mereka pulang, tetapi mereka pergi bekerja sebelum aku bangun dan pulang setelah aku terlelap." Jelas Sehun.

Luhan terkejut. Matanya membola dengan lucu dan Sehun terkekeh karenanya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Mengapa kau tidak sedih?" tanya Luhan.

"Mengapa aku harus sedih? Mereka tidak meninggalkanku. Mereka hanya menyampaikan perhatiannya kepadaku dengan cara yang berbeda." Ungkap Sehun.

Luhan terdiam, menunduk.

"Pulanglah. Sudah semakin dingin disini, Luhan." Gumam Sehun. "Mau kuantar?" tawarnya.

Luhan mendongak, menatap mata Sehun dengan mata rusanya yang berbinar.

"Aku mau!" jawab Luhan lalu turun dari ayunan.

Sehun berjalan di sisi Luhan. Sehun tidak tau apa yang membuatnya rela mengantarkan seorang bocah kecil sebayanya ke rumahnya yang bahkan sangat berbeda arah dengan rumahnya. Tapi, melihat rona merah tipis—akibat dia kedinginan—di pipi bocah kecil bermata rusa di sampingnya, Sehun dengan mudahnya tersenyum.

Luhan bercerita banyak ketika perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya dan Sehun menjadi pendengar yang sangat baik hari itu. Luhan nyaris menceritakan seluruh kisah hidupnya dalam sekali perjalanan karena Sehun yakin Luhan bercerita banyak sekali.

Berterima kasihlah pada jalanan yang lumayan panjang—untuk anak kecil seperti mereka—ke rumah Luhan; yang menyebabkan Luhan dapat bercerita sepanjang itu selama perjalanan.

"...dan dua lagi liburan musim dingin dimulai! Pasti seru sekali kalau aku mempunyai teman untuk diajak bermain!" seru Luhan sambil dengan riang melompat ke depan Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh dan mengusak sayang puncak kepala Luhan. Dia tersenyum dan bergumam,

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji kalau aku bisa menemanimu selama musim dingin. Tapi, jika aku bermain ke rumahmu, bisakah kau memperbolehkanku masuk?"

Luhan—yang awalnya matanya meredup ketika kalimat pertama Sehun terucap—menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar dan senyum riang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tentu saja! Sehun boleh main kapaaann saja!" seru Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sehun mengangguk seraya tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk garis.

"Masuklah, Luhan. Kita sudah di depan rumahmu lebih dari lima menit." Sehun mendorong Luhan pelan ke pintu pagar rumah Luhan. "Udara semakin dingin."

"Sehun..?" panggil Luhan.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih." Luhan tersenyum manis—dan membuat laki-laki bermarga Oh hanya bisa terpana.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk membuatku pulang ke rumah."

"Kalau begitu, sama-sama. Cepatlah masuk, Luhan." Sehun mendorong Luhan lagi.

"Bisakah kita bertemu lagi besok di taman?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Jika itu maumu, aku akan kesana." Jawab Sehun. Mata Luhan berbinar dan dia mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Baiklah~! Hati-hati dijalan, ya." Ucap Luhan.

"Ya. Sampai bertemu besok." Sehun melambai.

Luhan maju selangkah dan mengecup pipi Sehun lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Sehun tersenyum, memegang pipinya yang dikecup bocah kecil yang bahkan baru satu jam lalu dikenalnya. Dia berbalik dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, itulah awal mula kedekatan mereka yang terjalin bertahun-tahun kedepan.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Plis jan bunuh saya /.\

Otak tiba-tiba aja blank pas mau lanjutin dan taraaaa saya akhiri disana waks

Iya saya tau ini ganyambung sama judul

Iya saya paham wkwkwk xD ya tapi mau gimana lagi haha

Mau sequel mau sequel? Wkwk

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

Review?

Ps: saya bakal update ff Chanbaek kemungkinan tanggal 14 pas Chanbaek day waks, dan rencananya besok mau update sulay :3 Mysterious One masih entahlah HAHA

P.s.s: terima kasih buat kalian semua yang review di semua ff saya :') maaf banget ga bales satu-satu tp saya baca semua kok ^^


End file.
